


I Can't Imagine A World With You Gone

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: He came into this world almost too late. And he left it way too soon.Inspired by this:I Still Need You- Marvel Tribute





	I Can't Imagine A World With You Gone

coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want this to turn into a full blown fic!


End file.
